Forbidden Love
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell's life was miserable and it all turns around when she meets a vampire named Vladimir Plante and he gives her the choice of either staying in her miserable life or starting a new one.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Summary: **Shell's life was miserable and it all turns around when she meets a vampire named Vladimir Plante and he gives her the choice of either staying in her miserable life or starting a new one.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Shell, are you heading home?" Drew questioned.

I looked up at his 6'4" tall frame and nodded. He was my boss and I was the first person he hired when the new pizza place in town appeared. The hours weren't too bad and I was 19, but still living at my parents' house. I didn't live too far away from my house. I ran my fingers through my long, dark brown hair.

You cannot see my tattoos from underneath all the clothing I wore for a cool, almost cold night in October. I had a lot also. Black angel wings tattooed on both sides of my back stretching down from my shoulders to my hips, a red heart with a knife through it and blood dripping down on my left bicep, black and red flames beginning at the back of my right ear stretching across my shoulder and down my arm, going across to the right side of my chest and then ending at my right hand. I also had black lines beginning from my left wrist and wrapping around my wrist and covering my pinkie, index and middle fingers. A green and black snake beginning at the middle of my right leg and wrapping around and stopping at my foot and finally, a black dragon in a circle on my right thigh.

Yeah I had a lot, sue me.

"Yeah," I replied to Drew's question and zipped up my coat, placing my hood over my head.

"You want a ride." He brushed the blonde bangs out of his face and then frowned when they stubbornly went back into the same place.

I snickered. "Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks for asking." I waved goodbye and then headed down the street. It was about ten o'clock and not a soul around. Not surprising, since Plymouth was pretty small and never had anything to do, except for the bowling ally, the public pool and the large and small parks. Other than that, nothing, which sucked.

I sighed and scratched my face. I REALLY didn't wanna go home, but I had to make sure Richard didn't hurt my little sister.

Oh Richard….he's my father.

Or…actually _was _my father.

He's an alcoholic and abusive bastard. My mother obeys everything he says, no matter what. She doesn't care about her kids, only about making Richard happy.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and when I walked past a dark ally way, I felt hands grab at me and pull me into the ally way. I was thrown against the wall and I winced when my back connected with it.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a male voice asked and I looked ahead of me to see four adults, two male and two female.

One of the females came close and sniffed, taking in my scent. She licked her lips hungrily. "My, she smells so fucking _sweet_. Guess we picked a good one here."

I was confused. "Uh….."

The female only cupped my cheek and spoke in a soothing voice. I had glanced into her eyes and it felt like I wanted to do anything she asked. "Shh sweetheart, I promise it will only hurt for a moment." And that's when she opened her mouth slightly and slowly inched for my neck.

I snapped out my trance quickly and pushed her away roughly. "What the hell are you doing?! Stay off me!" I yelled at her and that was probably a mistake I just made.

The woman hissed, showing her clear white teeth. What I noticed about them were the two, very sharp canines. I lost all color in my face and bolted between them. But my arm was roughly grabbed and I was held tightly against one of the men and he held me by my throat. "Wheredya think you're going girly?"

I struggled in his grip. "Lemme go! I'll scream fire!"

The second woman chuckled and with the help of the other woman, she got off my coat and tossed it to the cold ground, leaving me only in my pants, shoes and short sleeve shirt. "Hey, do us guys get to fuck her while we drain her?" the second guy asked, taking my left wrist.

The first woman glared at him. "Is that all you guys think of is sex? No, make this quick."

The second guy just smirked and held up my wrist to his mouth and next thing I knew, I felt sharp fangs pierce the skin. I tried to scream, but no words or sounds would come out of my mouth. The two women sank their fangs into my other arm while the guy behind me sank his into my neck.

As seconds ticked by, my vision blurred, my legs became weaker and weaker and I felt myself being….drained. A trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of my mouth. All of a sudden, the guy who had my left wrist was suddenly yanked away and I heard a "what the fuck" before a loud thud and then silence.

The fangs in my skin left me and I dropped to the ground, blood seeping from the wounds. I had fallen onto my stomach and weakly lifted my head to see the other three going after a dark blur with very light, almost pale hair. As they were fighting the other, I weakly grabbed my trench coat and slide it on, wincing from the wounds.

One of the women collapsed right beside me, her neck snapped all the way around. The second woman was against the wall, her head completely gone from her shoulders. The guy that had bitten my neck was fighting against the pale-haired guy and was certainly the same height at him.

Then, the pale-haired guy grabbed the other guy's throat and ripped it completely out. The guy collapsed to the ground, gurgling and gasping for air. Then, he stopped and went completely still. The pale-haired guy dropped the piece of flesh he had in his hand and then turned to me.

My eyes widened with fear. _No! I can't let him get to me too! _Was the only thing that raced through my mind and I managed to get up, using the wall for support. But then my knees gave out from underneath of me and I began to fall forwards. The pale-haired man was in front of me within two seconds and I fell into him.

His hands went to my biceps, making sure I wouldn't fall again. His body was cool underneath my forehead, which felt extremely nice. He wore some sort of cologne that…smelled really nice.

The one thing I noticed was that….

I didn't hear a single heartbeat.

And then my eyes closed and I fell into the welcoming cold arms of darkness.

…..

As I began to regain consciousness, I felt myself lying on a soft sensation. I was on my back, I mean flat on my back. The pain in both of my arms was gone and now I felt cool fingertips gently grasp my chin and move it to the side so the right side of my neck was exposed.

My body screamed panic and I nearly winced at the pain in my neck. _Oh god…I wish this guy would just bite me and get it over with-wait…he's not...biting me. _My thought trailed off when a tongue ran over the right side of my neck, licking up the blood. As his tongue went over the two points in my neck, I suddenly felt something very warm come out of them and when it stopped, the pain disappeared completely.

The guy leaned away from my neck and that's when I knew he wasn't going to bite me. He didn't give off an evil or weird vibe. I finally let out a breath and my hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, you have finally awoken." A male voice with a SUPER SEXY accent spoke. I turned my head in the direction of his voice and with clear vision, I saw him.

He looked young, mid-twenties at least, with pale-blonde hair with red streaks that was long, reaching a little past his shoulders and straight, but spiky and bangs over his face. His eyes were a bright emerald green, contrasting with his overly pale skin. He wore black jeans with a white buttoned up shirt with two buttons undone and a black knee-length coat and simple black dress shoes.

He was very handsome and um….hawt also.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned and stood up to his full height, which was clearly over 6 feet and I'm only 5'5". He held out his hand to me.

I touched my neck and felt no points, no blood, nothing. "Um…alright I guess." I replied and hesitated for a second before I took his hand. A small smile caressed his pale face and he gently pulled me onto my feet. Once he let go of my hand, I became light-headed and stumbled, causing his hands to gently grasp my arms again.

"Maybe I should walk you home." The pale-haired man spoke, seeming slightly concerned. He seemed like such a gentleman.

I nodded a little, agreeing with him.

It didn't take us more than 20 minutes to get to my place and we stopped at the foot of my driveway. "Um….." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and glanced up at the man's tall frame. "Thanks, know you, for saving me from those vampires…." The name felt weird on the tip of my tongue, but what else could they have been?

The man tilted his head to the side slightly and I'll admit, he looked extremely cute when he did that. "Why do you say vampires?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "They bite me and were sucking my blood. What else could they have been? Besides, I always knew vampires existed." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I know that you're one also."

"And you are not afraid?"

I shook my head. "No, or you would've drained me by now." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But um, thanks." I held out my hand to him so we could shake. It was my way of saying hello and goodbye, other than hugging.

The man took my hand in his and I was about to shake, but instead he brought it up to his pale lips and kissed the back of my hand gently, sending small shivers up my arm. "You are welcome." He spoke in that sexy accent of his and released my hand.

That's when the front porch light turned on and I looked over to see Richard coming out the front door and standing there with his hands on his hips. I looked back over to the pale-haired man, but blinked when I saw that he was gone.

"Wha…?" I looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. I then shrugged and then headed up to the front porch.

"What took you so long?" Richard questioned, his voice full of annoyance. At least it didn't sound like he had been drinking.

"We got busy at work and I had to stay late. Forgive me; I didn't get time to call." I lied. Richard usually wasn't much of an asshole when he wasn't drinking, but still was an asshole.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time. But next time call or I'll assume you've been whoring around."

I lightly glared at him. "I don't 'whore' around. I haven't even had my first kiss yet." I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get inside before you attract attention from the neighbors."

I walked past him and inside, where he slammed the door shut and locked it. "Oh and one more thing before you go to bed," Richard spoke and before I could do anything, his hand went across my face and I winced loudly, hitting the wall forcefully. "That's for being a smartass. Stupid girl." He growled and then walked back to his chair to watch television.

I only glared at his back and went upstairs to the bathroom. I looked at my left cheek and saw a small cut on it. Wasn't that bad, but it hurt like a son of a bitch. I tended to it and then went to Rachel's bedroom, seeing her small figure sleeping. I smiled gently and closed the door, going to my own bedroom.

I took a quick shower and then hopped onto the computer. I sell my novels and I got plenty of money, especially when people by them and the money goes to me. Anyway, I was up till 2 in the morning and went to bed afterwards.

Hopefully with no nightmares or dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I woke up feeling cold.

Which was weird, because I made sure my window was closed before I went to bed. I was in a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top (two of my favorite colors) and I always had a fan on no matter what it was like outside.

I heard a small creak and that's when my eyes popped open and I shot up straight in bed.

And nearly screamed when I saw the dark figure standing at the foot of my bed.

"Screaming is not necessary." A male voice with a super sexy accent spoke.

That's when my eyes widened and I quickly turned on the light on my bed table and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the pale-haired man from earlier tonight standing there, wearing the same outfit and all. "You!" I gasped, feeling very self-conscious and pulled my blanket so it covered my body. "H-how'd you get in here?"

The man pointed over to the window and I glanced over and saw that it was open. "Your window was open." He spoke and then walked over to my side and sat down beside me. I felt my face heat up when his bright emerald orbs glanced at me and then rested on the cut on my cheek. "What happened there?"

I froze and then stammered as I tried to come up with something. "I uh-! I….fell….and hit my cheek on my uh….bed…"

His cool fingertips gently grasped my chin, making my face heat up more. "You cannot lie to me. Was it…..your father?"

My eyes widened again. "H-how-?"

"I can practically smell his scent on you." He spoke and gently pressed his cool lips against my cheek before his tongue came out and gently ran over the cut. I could feel very warm heat again and I glanced to see steam coming from the wound, like he was healing it with his saliva. That must've been how he healed the bites I got from the other vampires.

He pulled away and his emerald orbs looked me straight in the eye. "I should go take care of your so-called father." He was about to get up, but I quickly grabbed his wrist and he glanced at me.

"Don't, please…." I said quietly. "Just let him sleep…"

He sighed softly. "As you wish." He sat back down beside me and there was an awkward silence between us.

"So um…." I coughed uncomfortably. "Why are you here?"

He reached over and traced the tattoo across the right side of my chest with one finger, which made my breath hitch. That one finger trailed up my neck, my jaw and touched my lips before his entire hand cupped my cheek. My heart was pounding against my chest as the pale-haired man leaned forwards and I felt his cool breath against my ear.

"I cannot get you out of my mind." He whispered in that sexy accent of his. "You are so beautiful Shelby, like an angel that came down from heaven."

I blushed heavily at his answer and the blinked. "W-wait…how did you know my name?"

"I know many things my love." He replied and pressed a kiss to my neck, causing my body to go numb. Just having him touch me sent my body into a frenzy. "And I know….." he moved again so his lips hovered merely an inch away from mine. "That you want me." And then he pressed his lips against mine.

_Oh god…._I thought, feeling my entire body melt under his touch. His lips felt like fucking velvet, soft and smooth, yet firm and demanding at the same time. My eyes immediately closed and I kissed back lightly, causing his lips to press harder against mine. His free hand curled around my waist and slowly, gently he lowered me onto my own bed.

His cool touch was refreshing to my over-heating body and I managed to move my hands, reaching around to the back of his neck so I could tangle my fingers in his longish, pale-blonde hair. Soft as silk. His kisses became more demanding and urgent that when his tongue touched my bottom lip, I complied immediately and a moan escaped from my throat as his tongue slipped over mine and massaged it.

His velvet lips trailed away from mine and across my jaw line and down my neck, forcing another moan out of me. He lightly nipped on my skin with regular teeth, no fangs and sucked on some spots. "Oh god…." I moaned, not being able to survive his teasing.

"Oh Shelby," he whispered seductively. "I could not wait. I had to have you." The hand around my waist left and snuck underneath my tank top, making me arch my back when his cool fingertips crawled over my heated skin.

I let out a breath, trying hard to catch my breath as he continued to plant kisses along my neck and throat. "Ha…is this a dream..?" I asked breathlessly.

He suddenly stopped completely and I opened my eyes and blinked, glancing down at him. His bright, emerald orbs caught my hazel ones. "This is a dream."

And then I found myself staring at the ceiling. I sat up and glanced around; finding that my window was indeed, open. I guess I never closed it before I went to bed and it was still dark out. The pale-haired man was still in my mind and I sighed heavily. "Me and my fucking imagination…."

….

"Wow! That is so rad!" my friend Ashley exclaimed. We were sitting in our favorite café, having brunch together. Since both of my best friends were off at college, I could hang out with the rest of my friends. "So what happened?"

Ashley had always been a real believer in vampires.

I chuckled. "And I went to bed. Then, I fucking kid you not; I had the most…amazing dream about him. I actually thought it was real at first!"

"Ooooh, do tell!"

"Well, he came in through my window, which was open and I woke up, asking him why he was there and blah. Then, he saw the cut on my cheek and wanted to go take care of Richard, but I told him not to and he obeyed. Then, he healed my cheek (in the dream) and then said he couldn't get me off his mind and he knew my name and kissed me. Then, the kiss got heavy and he lowered me onto the bed and when I asked if this was a dream, he said yes and I woke up."

"Damn girl! You should've kept your mouth shut!" Ashley exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "It's just that…..ever since last night, I cannot get him out of my mind. He's like a fucking cold that won't go away. It's making me goddamn nuts!" I threw my hands into the air and then plopped them back into my lap and sighed. "What do I do Ashley?"

"I think you need to confront him again!"

I banged my head on the table and sighed heavily. Work went by usual and I got off at nine since the place closes at midnight. "Shell, did something happen last night?" Drew asked me when I went outside.

I blinked at him. "No, why do you ask?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Drew was like a big brother to me, since he was in his twenties anyway. "I'll be fine Drew. I'll shoot you a text when I get home, okay?"

He nodded and then I walked down the street. Ever since last night, I'm going to keep a switchblade in my back pocket. Not that it won't do much good against vampires, but it could stall them if I got them across the throat. I sighed and came past the ally way where I had been ambushed by the vampires last night.

There was nothing in the ally way.

I sighed and got out my phone, shooting Richard a text. I didn't want to go home right away. He replied with a message, _No later than 11. _

It was only 9:10 now and I had about 2 hours to kill. Richard mustn't be drunk now, for the second day in a row. "Probably be drunk when I get home though."

I looked both ways before crossing the road and to the biggest park in the town. Now, I know I'm 19-years old, but I still liked walking across the ropes and stairs. I walked across a wobbly bridge and to a serious of wooden passageways, then sat down at the very top and looked over the park.

All of a sudden, a homeless man came running to the park, panting heavily. He seemed like he was running from something. "Help me!" he cried and then saw me. "Little girl, please help me! He's going to-!" before he could finish, a pale-haired man came from out of nowhere and sunk his fangs into the homeless man's neck and began to drain him.

I gasped and quickly looked for a place to hide. I found a covered up slide that curved around a few times and went into that, slowly and quietly going into the middle of the slide and stayed there, using my hands and feet to keep myself in place. I didn't hear any noises and removed one hand to grab my cell phone to look at the time.

9:30.

"Shit…." I whispered and put it away, putting my hand back on the slide. All of a sudden, my body froze when I heard footsteps from the beginning of the slide. I held my breath and then the footsteps faded off.

I sighed in relief and carefully, quietly slid down the rest of the slide and came out, sighing in relief. "That was a close one…." I said to myself and smoothed my hair down, as it had become static from the slide. I stood up and glanced around, finding nobody around.

"I did not imagine we would meet again, especially under circumstances like was just happened." A male voice with a SUPER SEXY accent spoke and I recognized that voice and whirled around, looking up to see the pale-haired man from yesterday sitting on top of the slide.

I gasped slightly. "Yes uh….under circumstances like that…" I mumbled and then back up at him. "I have a question. Your accent-."

"It is Russian." He answered before I even asked. "Well, technically I am half Russian and half American." He stood up on the slide and then jumped down. He wore a different outfit this time, black jeans with a black sleeveless shirt, dress shoes and a black scarf. "Should you be home?"

"I have to be home by 11 at the latest." I replied and sat down on one of the swings. "I got off at nine but I didn't want to go home right away….." I swung gently using my feet.

The pale-haired man was silent for a moment before he spoke. "What happened to your cheek?"

I brushed two fingers over the cut on my cheek. "I scraped it on the corner of my desk." I lied, hoping he would buy the lie.

"Mmhmm," the man spoke and then held out his hand. "Can I have your cellular device for a moment?"

I blinked, but brought out my cell phone and handed it to him. He flipped it open and within 3 seconds, typed something in and then handed it back to me. "If you ever need anything, call." And then he turned around and began walking away.

I blinked again and looked down at my phone, gasping.

_Vladimir Plante_

"Vladimir…." I spoke the name. It sounded foreign on the tip of my tongue. I looked back and saw that he was gone.

No trace of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"You stupid bitch! Can't you do anything right?!" Richard threw the beer at my mother and she barely dodged as it collided into the wall next to her head.

"S-sorry…I'll get you another…." My mother picked up the spilt beer and walked back into the kitchen. I glared at Richard from the top of the stairs and he saw my glare.

"What're you looking at?" he said angrily.

I scoffed. "Your ugly face." I replied and then realized what I said and ran to my room. I saw Rachel huddle up in a tight ball on my bed and I rushed over to her after I had locked my door. "I want you to go into the bathroom and stay there." I ordered Rachel to do and her wide, tearful eyes looked up at me. "I'll be fine hun, I promise."

"Shell!" Richard roared and pounded on my door. "Open this door! Open it!"

"Go!" I whispered and Rachel rushed into the bathroom, hiding underneath the sink. "Why should I open the door for _you _Richard?"

"Oh that's it you little bitch!" he yelled out in anger, pounding on it again. I cringed when I saw cracks in the wood get larger and larger. "I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life and maybe that'll teach ya some manners!"

With one last pound, the door broke right off its hinges and Richard came marching into the room. Before I could speak, he backhanded me across the face and grabbed my shirt before I could fall to the ground. He dragged me out of the room, me screaming the whole time for him to let me go and threw me down the stairs.

Each wooden step was a bruise waiting to form on my pale form. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and groaned in pain, looking up at my mother. I saw a look in her eyes that basically told me to do whatever Richard wanted.

My lips curled up into a snarl. I would NOT do whatever Richard fucking wanted. I stood up with a groan and faced Richard as he came down the stairs. "You're not my father anymore. You were never my father since you started hurting us." I snarled at him. "I know Satan has a special place for you in Hell, so go to it!"

And then everything after that was chaos.

I don't exactly remember everything that happened, but my body was bloodied, battered and bruised from Richard's brutal attack. He glared down at my form and raised his foot to kick me in the ribs again when my mother came up from behind and hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

Richard immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. My mother gasped and dropped the bat, tears in her blue eyes. "I'm s-so sorry…" she looked at me with tearful eyes. "G-go. Get out of here and take your sister with you."

I stared at her for a moment before I nodded and limped upstairs. "R-Rachel…." I said her name and she poked her head out from underneath the sink. "G-go get your things ready. We're leaving."

"What about mommy?"

"She's going to take care of Richard. Hurry up, we have limited time."

I cleaned up my wounds and saw how bruised my face was, especially the left side of my face. I had the next two days off from work. I grabbed what I could, including a couple pairs of clothes and my stuff for writing, including my laptop, everything that I needed.

I got into a pair of clean clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans with a long sleeved red and black striped shirt, boots and my trench coat. I put my backpack on my back and the other bag over my shoulder and went to Rachel and grabbed her hand, seeing how she had everything ready.

That's when I heard a scream, a loud gunshot and then a thud. My eyes widened and both Rachel and I hurried downstairs to see our mother on the ground, a gunshot wound in her chest. "M…mom…?" I whispered.

"R-run….." she whispered back to us.

I looked up and saw Richard coming right at us, pointing his gun at us. My eyes widened and then my mother lunged out and grabbed Richard's ankle, knocking him off guard and he accidentally pulled the trigger.

Both Rachel and I screamed and ran out of the front door, thankful the bullet didn't hit one of us. When we finally got to the park, we both stopped, breathing heavily. My ribs were screaming with each breath I took.

I sighed and looked behind us, not seeing Richard. "Alright, let's go." I went to walk but Rachel didn't move. She stood at my side, tightly gripping my hand. "Rachel, what's wrong?" I crouched down in front of her.

Rachel lifted her head and my eyes widened when I saw blood on her neck and chin. "Sissy…" she whispered as a trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of her mouth. She fell into my arms and I quickly searched for the wound and cringed as I came upon it. She had been shot through the back.

I quickly looked into her faded eyes. "N-no! Don't go! I'm…I'm gonna take care of you Rach and we're gonna live together and I'll take care of you…" I rambled, trying to make sense of the situation. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as they threatened to fall down.

"Sissy….." Rachel murmured and I looked at her face. "I….l…love you…." And then she gave out her final breath and her eyes closed, never opening again.

Something in my mind cracked and I let out a scream of pure anguish, sobbing into the chest of my little sister as I rocked back and forth, holding her small body. Not only was my mother dead, but the last thing I called life had just been cut and now I was alone.

…

I left my sister's body at the hospital, for the paramedics to find it. I walked away, into the cold night of Plymouth. I felt numb. There was no ounce of strength in my body anymore.

I just wanted to die.

The last things I held onto were now gone. What could I hold onto now? Maybe I should just write my will and jump in front of a car or sumthin'.

I walked to one of the many bridges in town and set my bags down and also took off my trench coat. I carefully put one leg over the metal railing and then the other, with my back against the railing and faced the cold river ahead of me.

I would either probably die from hypothermia or hit my head on the rocks below. I sighed and closed my eyes, counting down from five. "Five…..four….three….two…." when I was about to say one, I heard a voice from behind me.

And I recognized it immediately.

I slowly turned my head to see the pale-haired vampire, his bright emerald eyes burning into my hazel ones. _Vladimir__…..that's his name. _I thought. "Don't try to stop me."

"Why would I not?" he questioned in that Russian accent of his. I closed my eyes and tried not to give into the overly sexy voice. "Suicide is not an option."

I scoffed. "That's strange, coming from a vampire. There's nothing you can do to stop me." I prepared to jump and in a matter of seconds, cold arms wrapped around my middle and hauled me onto solid ground. I struggled and writhed in the vampire's grip and tried hard to escape. "Let me go! Get the fuck off! I want to die! Is that too hard for you to understand?!"

Vladimir's grip was firm, but not threatening. "Why do you want to die?"

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes and I gritted my teeth. "I just lost my mother and my little sister to my so-called father!" I screamed, whirling around in his hold to glare at him. "Because Richard was a bastard and tried to kill me, he killed my mother and then my sister as we tried to get away! I have NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! _Nothing_!" I was sobbing now and the tears were flowing freely. "I just lost the will to live…..and all I want is to die….." I hung my head, almost touching his cool chest.

I felt one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head, allowing me to lean against him as I cried. I shivered when the cold wind picked up and pricked at my bare skin. Vladimir reached down and grabbed my trench coat, laying it over my shoulders. I sniffed and put my arms through it, then stepped away from him. "I….I need to get away…..before Richard comes for me…."

"Where will you go?" Vladimir asks, glancing down at me with those emerald eyes of his.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "I…I don't know yet…I need to call my boss and tell him what happened…before Richard goes to the police and tells lies." I took my arms away from myself and reached down, grabbing my bags.

"Why don't you come stay with me?" the vampire questioned and I glanced up at him with a shocked look. "I know what you are thinking Shelby. Vampires don't ask humans to come stay with them."

I stared at him for a moment and then realization hit me. "Wait…how did you know my name?"

"Your novel, _Taking Over Me_. Your picture is on the back." Vladimir replied. "When I had saved you the other night, I realized who you were. Your choice of words is very….exquisite."

I felt my face heat up a little and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Um…t-thanks….it's flattering to know a vampire likes my writing, no offense."

"None taken." He spoke in that sexy accent of his. "So, what would you like to do Shelby?"

I nearly shuddered when he said my name. "Um, call me Shell please…..nobody calls me Shelby. I um…I guess since I have nowhere else to go….I guess I can stay with you…..until this whole thing with Richard gets settled."

Vladimir gave a nod and I followed him into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

It was nearing midnight when Vladimir and I walked into the woods; the only light I had to use for vision was the moonlight that radiated from the full moon. It was a clear night and I could see the stars through the trees.

"So uh…do you live with other vampires?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes, two." Vladimir replied. "I'll discuss with them about you, but the decision is final. We will have to lay down some rules, especially for Venus."

I sighed. _Great, he lives with a bitchy vampire. _I thought and followed him deeper into the woods. "How far is it from your place to town?"

"If you take the car, about 20 minutes."

Oh…they have a car?

"What do you need a car for?"

"It was there when we first moved in." Vladimir replied, not seeming to get annoyed with my questions. He seemed very kind-hearted, very unlike for a vampire's personality. I went silent and scuffled along until we came to this…fucking humungous and beautiful house.

"Holy shit….." I whispered to myself. The house was absolutely beautiful, with the outside being bricks the color of dark red. I bet the inside was more beautiful.

Vladimir chuckled lightly from beside me and I just blushed a little, glancing down. He led me inside, where I was right, the inside was more beautiful. "Knox? Venus?" Vladimir called out names and that's when a young man that appeared in his early twenties came out of the living room.

He looked younger than Vladimir and had nape-length silver hair with bangs over his face and silver eyes. His skin was deathly pale and he had a lean but muscular form and an eyebrow piercing and was slightly shorter than Vladimir. The young man's gaze went to me and then back to Vladimir and he chuckled. "Bringing strays home Vladimir? I never knew you were one to bring strays, well…human strays at least."

He sounded friendly, not sarcastic or mean at all. Kind of like Vladimir, I wonder if they were related. "Not exactly a stray Knox. More like a temporary member of the family."

"Vladimir, I smell human blood." A woman's voice said and I watched as a female vampire came around the corner and she was surprised to see me there. She looked in her late twenties to early thirties and had long, blonde curly hair and hard, acid green eyes. Her skin was also deathly pale; she was taller than me and had no piercings or tattoos, but a slender and curvy figure. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me and then looked at Vladimir. "What the hell is this?" she asked with annoyance in her voice, motioning to me.

"Venus, calm down, please." The other vampire-Knox I believe- spoke.

"I want to know why there's a human here. Is she gonna be your plaything Vladimir or do we get to feed from her? Saves me the trouble of having to go out and kill a homeless human." The female, Venus spoke and crossed her arms over her chest.

Vladimir shook his head. "No, she is not a plaything and not a blood bag. If we could go into the other room, I will be happy to explain." He turned to me. "The study room is down the hallway and to the left, make yourself comfortable Shell." He spoke and then he and the other two vampires went to the living room, but not before Venus gave me a glare.

I sighed and went to the study room, noticing how huge it was. There was a phone in the corner of the room and I set my bags down, took out my cell phone and then went over to the phone, dialing Drew's number.

The line rung a few times before it clicked and he spoke. _"Hello?" _

"Hey Drew, it's me." I spoke.

_"Hey Shell, I didn't expect for you to call. What's up?" _he asked.

"Um…is there somewhere you can go alone?" I asked.

_"Hmm, yeah hold on." _He replied and I heard him walking before he stopped. _"Alright, what's wrong Shell?" _

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm in trouble. I mean, very big trouble."

_"Why? What happened?" _

For the next 20 minutes, I told Drew everything and he came to an understanding. "I'm afraid Richard is gonna go to the police and tell them that I killed my mother and sister. That man will do anything to get me to come out."

_"I believe you Shell, I do. Where are you right now?" _

"I'm…..well, staying with some friends of mine." I replied. "I don't know how long, but probably until the issue gets settled. If he ever comes asking for me, just say you haven't seen me."

_"Will you be coming in at all?" _

"Yeah I'm coming back in on Monday. It's only Friday, well…technically Saturday now. If he finds me, I'm gonna be screwed and I can't let that happen."

_"Shell, why don't you stay low until this issue is over?" _

"Because I can't just sit around and think about the possibilities of Richard finding me. I have to keep the thought in the back of my mind and working can make that possible." I replied and sighed. "I'll be careful at work."

Drew sighed on the other end. _"Alright Shell. We can probably work this out. Don't worry; we'll get the issue settled soon." _

"I hope so. I'll see you on Monday Drew." I said goodbye and hung up, slipping my phone into my pocket. I sighed and gently rubbed my bruised face.

"Whatcha doing?"

I yelped and jumped nearly five feet in the air and whirled around, seeing the younger male vampire with an amused smile on his face. "Not funny." I muttered.

"I'm just joking with you." He grinned. "The name's Knox, Knox Granados." He introduced and I was about to open my mouth, but he spoke first. "I know who you are, I read your book. Pretty good, I might add."

"T…..thanks…" I said quietly. "Um, are the three of you done talking?"

"Vladimir sent me to get you so we can discuss a few things with you." Knox replied and I gave a visible nod, following him to the living room. "Got 'er."

Venus didn't look too happy about the situation at all, but all she gave me was an annoyed look. Vladimir cleared his throat and spoke. "We came to a decision and agreed to let you stay here until your situation gets cleared up." He spoke to me, his emerald orbs glancing into my hazel ones. "But there are a few rules. You must let either Knox or I know whenever you leave and where you are going. Absolutely do nothing that will put yourself in danger and you must come straight here after your work shift is over. Along with the third rule, you must stay here unless you have somewhere else to go."

Vladimir wasn't treating me like a child, I believe. I think he was making rules to guarantee my safety. "Alright." I spoke and nodded.

I couldn't really argue with him at this point, since he's allowing me to stay here. Venus and I looked at each other and then she stalked off. "Don't worry about her." Knox spoke. "Venus only looks at humans as the lowest thing in the food chain. But she agreed not to harm you."

I breathed a small sigh of relief and then my stomach rumbled loudly, causing both men to chuckle. "Um….do you have any food?"

"No, but I can go get you some." Knox suggested. "What would you like?"

"Um…." I thought for a moment and told him what I wanted. I gave him twenty dollars and he said be back in a moment and then sped off. "Knox is really nice." I commented.

Vladimir gave an agreeing nod. "He is a very much more tolerable than Venus."

I had some questions on my mind, so I decided to ask. "Um, how old are you…? The question's been on my mind for a while."

"I was born in 1712." He replied and I did the math and realized Vladimir was 300-years old. "Knox is 250 and Venus is the youngest, at 200-years old."

"Kinda weird, Venus looks older than you and Knox." I commented and then looked up at his 6'4" tall frame. "Um, do you mind if I ask more questions?"

"Not at all. Come, I will give you a tour of the house."

As we walked through the house, I began asking my questions. "Um, are you allergic to anything else besides sunlight?"

"No, but pure silver can harm us." He replied as we walked past a mirror and I was surprised that he had a reflection. "We do have reflections, we cry blood and our saliva heals wounds."

I nodded in understanding as we walked up the stairs. "Um…I don't wanna be offensive or anything…but do you read vampire novels?"

Vladimir was silent for a moment and I thought I had insulted him when he spoke. "I have. _Twilight_," I saw a shudder go through him. "Is an insult to all vampires. We do not _sparkle_ in the sunlight."

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I agree with that. _True Blood _is almost like the vampires in reality."

"Yes, you have a point there Shell." He put a hand to his chin, thinking deeply. "Whenever we feed, the victim does not turn unless we give them our blood. The only way to change a human is to drink their blood and then give them ours."

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"We prefer, because coffins are more comfortable to vampires." Vladimir answered and we walked down the hallway. He led me into a HUGE bedroom, the walls were a dark red with the carpet being the same color and it also led to a huge bathroom. "This will be your bedroom for the time being." He turned to me. "Do you have clothes?"

"I have a couple pairs, but that's about it." I replied. "Maybe whenever Richard is gone, I can go back to my house and get the rest of my stuff."

"We'll have to do that during the night. Knox and I will help you with that."

I nodded and glanced down. "Hey um…..thanks…well…for everything." I glanced back up and saw a small smile caress his face. He reached over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not mention it."

And then I was left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

I woke up the next morning with a dull ache all over my body, but the overly soft mattress softened the ache and I didn't hurt as much. I sat up, my hair overly spiky and glanced at the clock.

Fuck, it was three in the afternoon. And according to Vladimir, he and the others would be waking up at six. I sighed and shoved the covers off, jumping out of the bed.

What was I going to do three hours?

I needed to get my things from my bedroom at my house, the things I needed the most. I rubbed the back of my neck and made the bed before going downstairs to the kitchen and opening the fridge to get the rest of my Chinese food that I didn't eat last night.

I heated that up and once I finished the rest of it, I threw it away and wandered to the living room, turning on the television. I quickly switched to the news and for the next three hours, I didn't see or hear anything about the deaths of my mother and sister or my disappearance.

_Maybe Richard won't go to the police. _I thought.

"Evening."

I screamed and jumped in my seat, whirling around to find Vladimir standing there. I held a hand to my pounding heart. "Christ….you can't do that to me…." I whispered.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to startle you." He spoke.

I sighed and waved my hand. "It's alright. Um….do you think we can go to my place to get my stuff? 'Cause I'm going to need clothes and other things."

Vladimir nodded. "We will wait until Knox gets up."

About an hour later, we used the car from the house and arrived at my house. I climbed in through my window and with the help from Knox and Vladimir; we were able to get everything I needed into the car. I sniffled and sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes. I tried hard not to just break down and scream over both my mother and sister.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed, kicking my boots off. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest and closed my eyes. I then heard a knock and opened my eyes. "Come in." I spoke and the door opened and Vladimir walked in. I lifted my head from my mattress as he walked closer. "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He spoke in that sexy accent of his and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You were upset when we arrived back here."

I sighed softly and sat up, taking the pillow away from me. "It's just all fucked up…as usual. I guess I'm still in shock from watching both of my family members die right in front of me. When I get the chance, I'm severing his limbs from his body and cutting out his heart and make him eat it." I growled to myself.

"That is….quite violent." Vladimir commented. "Although I do not blame you for wanting that."

I pursed my lips and then a question came to my mind. "Can vampires have children?"

"No," he replied. "We cannot. Even if I were to have sex with you, you cannot become pregnant."

I felt my face heat up at the thought. "That's good then. Wouldn't want little vampire babies running around."

We shared a short chuckle and I sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now except to stay low. I know Richard's gonna find me no matter what."

All of a sudden, a pale hand came up and gently grasped my chin, tilting my head up so I was looking into bright emerald green eyes. "Everything is going to be alright Shell." Vladimir spoke slowly and his eyes seemed to glow.

My body began to relax and I felt extremely light. Wait…was he…glamoring me? Fuck Shell, don't fall for it, don't fall for it! He leaned extremely close to my face and I could feel his cool breath on my lips. I tried to speak, but he shushed me. "You don't have to say anything Shell. I know what you want to say."

_What do I want to say? That I wanna fuck you? Kiss you? Hell, I have yet to see you without a shirt! I bet you look like a fucking god. _I thought and Vladimir chuckled, catching me off guard.

"I am flattered." He spoke and my face flushed badly.

He could fucking hear my thoughts!

_Uhhhh-! Okay, think happy thoughts! Ponies and rainbow, ice cream and vampires-no, shit! Man, I want ice cream now. But back to the matter at hand! Fuck, I wanna kiss him so bad…_

I felt the hand on my chin go to my bruised cheek, soothing it. The cooling sensation that radiated off his skin soothed the dull ache and I slightly arched into his touch, almost like how a cat would nudge against a person's hand. My body felt light, hell, I felt like I could fucking fly.

That's when he leaned even closer and I finally felt his cool lips against mine. It was like fire and ice, him being the ice and me being the fire, since I was blushing so much. His lips felt like velvet, exactly in my dream. My eyes fluttered close and I moved my paralyzed arms to his neck, tangling my fingers in his longish blonde and red-streaked hair. He pressed harder against my lips and I began to kiss back.

His hands moved to my sides, gripping softly but firmly. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine, in a good way. It was my first kiss and all. My grip around his neck tightened slightly when he lowered me onto the mattress and nudged my lips, trying to get them to open. I opened them slightly and his tongue slid into my mouth skillfully and over my own.

I let out a low moan and then gasped when his cool fingertips went underneath my shirt and trailed upwards. His lips trailed away from mine and down my neck, causing another moan to come out of me. My heart was pounding against my chest and I was pretty sure he could hear it.

_Oh gods…please don't let this one be a dream. _I thought and immediately, when I opened my eyes, Vladimir was gone. There wasn't a trace of him even entering my room. "Goddamnit!" I swore, shoving a pillow over my face. "Ugh…these dreams are beginning to affect my mental state…."

When Monday came along, I had to be at work by 5 and I left a note for Vladimir, saying I was going to work and would be back around 9 pm. I took the car and was careful at work of Richard coming in.

"Shell," Drew rushed over to me and pulled me into the back. "Richard's coming in. Stay here and I'll get rid of him."

I nodded and he walked back out to the front. "Evening Mr. Hartford, how can I help you?"

"Have you seen my daughter?"

"No, why? She was supposed to work tonight and I am a little concerned because she would have called."

"She's been missing since Friday."

I heard Drew fake a shocked tone. "Oh my god…..what happened?"

"She killed her mother and took off with my youngest daughter."

Rage boiled up within me and I wanted to go out there and confront him, but I would just get myself into more trouble. Drew mumbled. "I'll look out for her." I then heard footsteps and Drew came up to me. "I held myself back from punching him in the face. I don't think he has gone to the police yet, but he probably knows you won't go far."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah…..thanks man."

After work, I made sure Richard wasn't around and went back to the house, where I was greeted with a raging Venus. "You little bitch!" she snarled, showing her fangs. "You have endangered us! Because you decided to follow Vladimir here like a little lost puppy!"

My mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and I heard Vladimir growl. "Venus! That is enough. Do not blame Shell for this. It is not her fault."

Venus turned to the pale-haired vampire. "What the hell is wrong with you Vladimir?! Ever since you met this human, you've become weak!"

"Hey!" I shouted at the only female vampire and glared at her after she turned to face me. "Vladimir is not weak! He's stronger than you'll ever dream of! So stop being a selfish bitch and get over yourself!"

Venus's expression was one of shock and I heard Knox say 'oh shit' before her expression went from shock to pure rage and she snarled, reaching to and grabbing a handful of my hair, yanking my head back painfully and exposing my pale neck. "What did you say _human_?" she spat the word with disgust.

"You heard me."

"I won't hesitate to drain you dry if you don't keep your mouth shut!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Delighted!" she opened her mouth and was about to sink her fangs into my neck when Vladimir came between us, pushing Venus away forcefully and pulling me away from her murderous gaze.

"_Enough_." Vladimir snarled at Venus and I was slightly shocked to see an angry side to him. I think that he may be kind-hearted, but when something was going to happen, he got angry. "Venus, it was only a matter of time before Russell found out we were taking care of a human."

Venus was quiet for a moment before she snarled and sped off. I tenderly rubbed the back of my head and hissed quietly from the pain. Vladimir turned to me with an expression of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Vladimir glanced at Knox, who gave a nod and then he looked back to me. "Come with Knox and I, we are going to _Fallen_."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

I knew I was cutting off all the circulation in Vladimir's neck by the time we reached a vampire club called _Fallen_. Vampires are REALLY fast runners. "Note to self…." I groaned and jumped off of the blonde's back. "Never allow a vampire to carry you at 100 miles per hour…."

Both male vampires chuckled and Vladimir fixed the scarf around my neck. "We want to make sure your neck is covered up and out of any gazes from vampires, especially newborns."

I nodded and stayed close behind him and Knox as we walked into the club. I saw vampires talking amongst themselves and cringed when I saw one vampire drinking from a human's neck. "Ugh…" I shuddered and continued to follow Knox and Vladimir until we came up to a man sitting in a high chair. He had short but ruffled brown hair, a deep set of red eyes and the deathly pale skin. He kinda reminded me of Russell from _True Blood_….huh, same names.

"Ah, Vladimir Plante and Knox Granados!" the man laughed. "So glad you could come. Where is the human?"

I didn't want to move forwards, but Vladimir and Knox stepped aside and pushed me forwards slightly. Vladimir didn't look too happy about it, but he did it anyway. "Ah, so this is the human that's in your care." The man spoke and took my wrist once I was within arm's reach of him. He leaned down to my wrist and inhaled my scent deeply. "Oh, you smell so wonderful love." He looked up into my eyes and I felt my body become light. "Can I have your name?"

"Don't glamour her Russell. We agreed to that." I heard Vladimir say and Russell's gaze looked away from me and the heaviness came back to me.

"Of course, whatever you wish." The vampire released my wrist and I quickly stepped back behind Vladimir and Knox. "Now then," he leaned back in his seat. "Do tell me. How did you come across a scrumptious thing like her Vladimir?"

_Scrumptious? _I thought with an angry tone. _Is that all I am to him, a blood bag? _I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed angrily.

Vladimir went on to explain the situation and Russell seemed to understand. Just as he was about to speak, a young female, vampire child came around the corner and grabbed his hand. "Master! Master! Look!" she pointed and Russell glanced over. "See?"

He smiled and patted the child's head. "You did well Rachel and your first drink."

_Rachel? _I thought and took a closer look at the child. Her long brown hair was shiny and soft-looking, her eyes a deep red. She looked so much like…

My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"R…Rachel….?" I barely whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes. But Vladimir, Knox and even Russell heard me. My little sister…my dead little sister…was now a vampire. Before anybody could do, I shoved myself through the two vampires, rushed and yanked my sister from Russell's grasp, holding her tightly to me and glaring at him harshly.

"What do you think you're doing little one?" Russell questioned.

"You….you turned my sister into a vampire…." I snarled at him and Russell seemed confused. "She died in my arms at the hands of my own father after my mother was killed by him!" I felt a couple stray tears roll down my face. "And….scum like _you _turned her into something she never wanted!"

Before anyone could speak, I turned on my heel and ran out of the club, Rachel in my arms. "S…sissy….?" She spoke quietly and I stopped running. She pulled her head away and I saw in her eyes, that she recognized me. "Is that…really you sissy?"

Another few stray tears rolled down my cheeks as I smiled. "Yes, it's me Rachel." I tightened my grip on her. "I'm so sorry I left you, I-." My sentence was cut off when she was plucked from my arms and I was looking into angry red eyes. _Oh shit. _I thought.

"You're a brave human, I'll admit that, but not very bright." Russell snarled and reached for me, but a pale hand grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me away from him.

"We are leaving." Vladimir spoke.

"No!" I shouted, trying to reach for my sister, but his arm went around my middle and pulled me away. "We're not leaving! I'm not leaving my sister here with HIM!"

"Ah well, it was nice meeting you love!" Russell waved at me, smirking the entire time.

I snarled and glared at him harshly, while trying to get out of Vladimir's hold. "Let me go!" I shouted angrily and Vladimir frowned before picking me up and then running off, Knox close behind. "Put me down!" I screamed, tears trickling down my face. "Lemme go Vladimir!"

We arrived back at the house and I was set down. "How could you?!" I screamed at Vladimir and he didn't seem fazed at all. "I can't leave my sister with him! He'll turn her into a monster! I'd rather her be dead than a vampire!"

"Shell…." Vladimir spoke slowly. "The only reason why I pulled you away was so your life would not be in danger. If anything had happened, Russell would treat you as the enemy."

"Shut up! You don't understand what it's like to have your family ripped away from you!"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Actually, I do. I watched my fiancée die at the hands of a vampire and I would have been dead if I wasn't turned."

His voice held so much sadness that I wasn't just crying for me, I was crying for him also. I choked back a sob and slumped against the wall, sliding down. "I just want my family back to the way it was before….when we were happy." I hugged my knees to my chest tightly, seeing the tears leave dark stains on my jeans.

I heard Vladimir sigh softly and he crouched down in front of me. "I would give everything for my life to be as it was before. But things happen for a reason Shell…remember that."

I just shook my head and buried my face in my knees. I went back to my room a few minutes later and went back to sleep, with no nightmares or dreams this time. The next day, I went into work about four o'clock and was taking a small break when Ashley came around the corner.

"Shell, someone named Russell is looking for you. He said he has someone named Rachel…I believe." She spoke.

My eyes widened with horror and I walked out fast to the store and my eyes narrowed when I saw Russell and Rachel waiting for me. Rachel was sitting on his lap, acting like she was his daughter.

"Shell!" Russell exclaimed as I approached him. "I didn't think you would come out to see us."

"Hi sissy!" Rachel said happily and held up her arms to me. I knew that sign; she wanted me to pick her up.

I picked her up by the underneath of her arms and hugged her tightly to me, glaring at Russell the entire time. How dare that psychotic bastard turn my little sister into a vampire? Of course, it's my fault she died anyway and I'm the one responsible for making her like this.

"Should we go outside and talk privately?" Russell suggested, standing up. He looked only about five inches taller than me.

"Yes." I replied quietly with a snarl and we walked outside to a small ally way. I set Rachel down and she held onto my hand with her cold one. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ooooh, such vulgar language for a young lady like you." Russell chuckled, ignoring the glare I had towards him. "But anyway, I came here to talk about your little sister."

"What about her?" I grumbled.

"Come with me, I will show you."

I hesitated because I was going against Vladimir's rules, but I followed Russell anyway. We headed back to _Fallen _and went inside, to a back room. A small group of female vampires were circling around a human male, who was whimpering by the sounds of it. "Now Shell," Russell began as he put his fingers together. "You've wanted to get revenge on your so-called father after he killed both your mother and sister….so…" he waved his hand towards the man and the female vampires disbanded and the man lifted his head up.

My eyes widened a little.

It was Richard.

"What the…? How did you get him?!" I shouted at Russell angrily.

"Oh Shell, we can read your mind love. The anger and revenge you've been releasing is so…." Russell inhaled deeply and then let it go. "Intoxicating."

"You're fucking sick." I snarled.

He smirked. "Yes, I've been told many times. So…" he reached into his belt and pulled out a long, gleaming dagger with jewels adoring the hilt. "Here's your revenge." He tossed the dagger to me and I caught it with my hand. "Kill him."

I glanced at the dagger with a horrified expression and then at Richard, who was crying and pleading with his eyes for me not to kill him. "Kill him?!"

Russell quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, that's what you've wanted, isn't it?"

"Well…I…." I stammered and looked back at Richard.

"Shell, he abused you and your family all your life. He killed your own mother and your little sister. He was going to make it look like you had done it." Russell spoke. "I can feel the anger and hatred inside of you. Besides, we can make it look like we killed him. One slit across the throat. That's all."

I glanced at the dagger and tightened my grip on the hilt. I released Rachel's hand and stood in front of Richard, glancing down at the gleaming and sharp blade. "S-Shelby….." Richard whimpered and I looked up at him. "P-please….don't. I…..never meant to hurt you….or kill your mother and sister….I was not myself. I…..was a monster and I know you'll never forgive me. B-but…if you come back, I can be a better father. I'll take care of Rachel, even though she's…a-a vampire….please….."

I haven't heard the sort of voice from Richard in a long time, I nearly forgot it completely. It was the voice of the father that loved me and my family, the voice that would do anything to protect us. I felt tears come to my eyes and I raised the dagger, but then whirled around and tossed it at Russell's feet. "No." I spoke and glared up at him. "I know he murdered my mother and sister, but that doesn't give me the right to kill him in cold blood. Truthfully, I'd rather see him rotting in prison than be a corpse in the ground."

Russell's eyes showed clear anger after I was done with my speech. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and the vampire women behind me all snarled and sank their fangs into Richard's flesh. I would always remember his screams of pain and I couldn't do anything to save him. "You had your chance to kill him Shell." Russell picked up the dagger.

I scoffed. "Whatever, I'm leaving." I went to go walk towards the door, but I was suddenly pinned against the wall and the dagger was impaled through my hand, pinning my hand to the wall. I didn't scream, but I did cry out loudly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Russell snarled in my face and I saw his fangs, ready anytime to drain me.

"Away from you." I snarled back.

"I don't think so darling." He spoke angrily and slightly twisted the dagger protruding from my hand. I winced loudly. "What you've seen the past few days, most humans would be fucking DEAD by now. Now, you've seen too much, which means…I have to kill you."

My eyes widened in horror and Russell roughly yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck. "Anything you want to say before I drain you dry?" He questioned.

"Yeah, three words." I spat. "Go fuck yourself."

Russell snarled and lifted up his head, getting ready to sink his fangs into my neck when we both heard a male voice, with a Russian accent…who also sounded angry. "Release her now Russell or I will rip your head from your shoulders this instant."

We both looked over in the doorway to see Vladimir.

And he looked _PISSED OFF_.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

I mean, he looked SUPER PISSED OFF. I've never seen such a look of anger in Vladimir's eyes and I didn't know if he was pissed off at me or Russell.

Russell smirked and pulled away from my neck. "Ah Vladimir, so glad you could join. Would you like to watch as I drain this young human? Or would you like to join in?"

Vladimir snarled and I saw blurs and then Russell was against the wall with Vladimir's hand around his neck tightly, fingers pressing into the pale skin. "Shell!" Knox quickly came over and held my wrist, pulling the dagger out of my hand. I yelled out and immediately held it to my chest, blood seeping through my fingers.

Vladimir glanced over and his emerald eyes narrowed when he saw the vampire women still feeding off Richard, who had died long ago. He growled low in his throat and turned back to Russell, who was fighting for air. "You wanted Shell to kill her own father."

"So?" Russell choked and Vladimir tightened his grip even further.

"Knox, the dagger please."

Knox tossed the dagger to Vladimir and he held it against Russell's throat. "If you ever come near Shell or my home again, I will rip off every limb you have and then drain you dry." He snarled and then plunged the dagger through Russell's throat.

Russell gasped and wheezed for air, struggling to pull the blade out. I picked up Rachel and quickly followed after Vladimir and Knox. I winced and pulled my hand tightly to my chest, fisting it in my shirt to put pressure on the wound. We made it back quickly to the house and I was shoved in, Vladimir taking my arm while Knox pried Rachel's fingers from mine.

"Go feed Knox, take Rachel with you." Vladimir spoke calmly.

Knox nodded and left with Rachel while Vladimir took me into the kitchen and got a rag wet before placing it on my injured and bleeding hand. "Ow…" I winced. "How bad is it?"

"Well…." He flipped my hand over and I saw the tiny slit made by the blade of the dagger. "It went all the way through, which is good that it did not hit anything vital or fatal."

There was silence again and I tried to break it. "Are you mad at me?"

He sighed softly. "No. I am a little frustrated that you went against my rules, but I am glad you were not the one to kill your father."

I looked down and looked back up as he got some bandages out, placed some medicine on the wound and wrapped my hand up. "Where's Venus?"

"She is out feeding. We feed at least once every week." He replied and sighed. I glanced up at the time and realized I had at least another hour of work left.

Drew got concerned when I arrived and I told him I had gotten into a fight with a mugger. He allowed me to take the rest of the night off and didn't let me change his mind. I arrived back at the house around 10 pm and walked inside, immediately going upstairs to my room.

"Back already?" Knox questioned as he poked his head into my room.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket. "I got the rest of the night off." I replied and collapsed on my bed. I heard Rachel cry out my name and jumped onto the bed with amazing speed. I chuckled and ruffled her silky soft hair. As I opened my arms to her, Rachel dove into my arms and nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Where's Vladimir?" I asked Knox.

"Feeding."

"Ah," I spoke and nuzzled my nose into Rachel's hair. I heard the door close from downstairs and Knox left to go greet Vladimir. I closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep with Rachel in my arms.

…..

I woke up around 3 in the afternoon, perfectly content on staying in bed all day because I had a couple days off again. Rachel was gone, probably had to sleep in a coffin to go with the vampire ways. I sighed and ended up falling asleep again, waking up to Rachel jumping on my bed.

"Sissy! Sissy! Time to get up!" she jumped up and down on my bed.

I only sighed tiredly and stopped her from jumping by picking her up and planting kisses all over her face. She giggled at my silliness and I smiled. I didn't care if she was a vampire, I was just glad to have her back. I suddenly heard the sounds of sirens and glanced out the window, seeing a police car.

Rachel and I carefully went downstairs and saw Vladimir talking to an older policeman in the doorway. "How can I help you officer?"

The officer handed what looked like a report to Vladimir and he read it over, and then looked at the officer. "Murders all over the States?"

"Yes, every single person we've found has had their throat slit and had bite marks all over them. It seems like some sort of animal, or it could be a group." The officer replied. "People are saying its vampires."

My eyes widened. Did we humans know that vampires existed? Like in _True Blood_?

"Vampires huh?" Vladimir closed the folder and gave it back to the officer. "And I guess you believe they are behind it."

"Oh yes Mr. Plante. I've always believed that vampires existed, but they choose not to show it, besides killing people all over the States." The officer answered. He didn't seem nervous at all and I think he knew Vladimir's a vampire.

"Hmm…" Vladimir put a hand to his chin, thinking deeply. "You know we vampires and blood…however, vampires like I feed once a week, homeless people and animals."

The officer nodded. "Yes Mr. Plante, I know. I'd just wanted to inform you of the current situation. Also, I was informed of a man that went missing, Richard Hartford."

My eyes widened and I quickly went to the door and snuck underneath Vladimir's arm since I was so much shorter than him. "Um…hi." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Hi there." The officer greeted. "Hey…aren't you Richard's daughter?"

"Ai-yup. My uh…father went missing….so did my mother. I came here to live with Vladimir temporarily until I can get back on my feet." I replied, careful of how I use my words.

"Uh-huh. Where's your sister?"

"Sleeping."

The officer gave a visible nod. "Alright. Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Plante. Shell, stay out of trouble."

"I will." I spoke and waved to him as he left and glanced at Vladimir. "I thought humans didn't know about vampires?"

"Well, there are few that know we exist." He replied and shut the front door.

I blinked and then a question popped up in my mind. "If vampires exist, do demons and angels…or even werewolves exist?"

Vladimir stared at me for a moment or two before he spoke. "Yes, werewolves do exist, although they do not take on their movie counterpart. They are more like giant wolves, counterpart to _Twilight_. Angels and demons, I believe they exist. I have not actually encountered an angel or demon before."

"What about…?" I was sore about the subject of religion. "God…?"

Vladimir didn't seem bothered by the subject at all, but he noticed that I had flinched when I said 'God'. "I do not know of God. I have never died and gone to heaven to see if he actually exists. I was a Christian in my human life, but I will never know unless I die. Why do you ask?"

I looked down at Rachel and quietly shooed her to go play with Knox. "Could we talk somewhere privately? I'm a little sore on the subject."

He nodded and guided me outside, where we began a little walk. "Why are you sore on the subject about God?" he questioned.

I sighed. "I um…I pretty much lost my faith when Richard got abusive. And when my grandma died of cervical cancer, I lost it. I never believed in God after that again and when someone says 'May God bless your soul', I get iffy about it." I replied, shuddering a little. "And if God existed, then why would he take my grandma from me and make my life a living hell? Was it some sort of punishment? I don't know anymore….." I sighed heavily as I finished. "I don't like talking about religion at all and now that I know vampires exist, the supernatural exists and ghosts and demons and all those kinds of supernatural things. I've always believed in ghosts though….and demons..."

Vladimir laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke gently. "Shell, I completely understand why someone in your situation would lose their faith. I lost mine when I was turned." His arm went around my shoulder and pulled me to him in somewhat of a hug. His other arm went around my back and I put my hands on his sides, the top of my head barely reaching his neck because he was so goddamn tall.

"It's nice to know I'm not exactly alone….I've been alone ever since Richard got abusive…" I murmured, closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against his cool chest. "I don't know why he got abusive…..and why mom became weak….I think something happened at work with him or SOMETHING." I sighed and sagged a little. "I just don't know and I probably will never know."

Vladimir gave my shorter form a squeeze and then pulled away. "I am sure you will find out someday."

I put a hand to my chin and thought deeply. "Maybe my dad hid something in his room. I think we should go tomorrow night and find out what he hid. I have a hunch that something happened to make him become abusive."

He nodded. "Would you like Knox to look after Rachel?"

I nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Knox was more than willing to care after Rachel while Vladimir and I were away for a few hours. Knox liked Rachel, as much as he was his own sister.

"I should start paying Knox for taking care of Rachel while I'm gone." I joked, trying to get the side window open. "God knows it's hard enough to take care of your little sister when yer only 19. Ow…Damnit..." I winced when I cut my finger on the window.

"Here." Vladimir grabbed the window and yanked it up without any difficulty, the nails popping out of place.

"Thanks." I muttered and climbed in through the window. I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked on the blood as Vladimir also climbed through. I slowly made my way through the dark living room, shining my flashlight. The light then landed on a blood-soaked spot in the carpet and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Come on." Vladimir's hands gently gripped my biceps and guided me upstairs. We walked into my parents' room. "What should we be searching for?"

"Anything, a journal, newspaper clipping, hell even a piece of paper." I replied and began searching through the dresser drawers. I used the flashlight to get clothes out of a drawer and searched around. Suddenly, the bottom of the drawer gave out a hollow sound and my eyes narrowed. I lifted up the bottom of the drawer and set it on the ground.

I used the flashlight to look in and saw a small stack of papers and a journal. "Hey, I found something." I motioned at Vladimir and he walked over, kneeling beside me. "There's not a lot here…but maybe there's something inside."

Before I could open the journal, Venus ran into the room. "Vladimir, I've got news." She spoke, ignoring that I was even there.

"Good news?"

"Yes." She nodded. "We've found him. We've found Godric."

…

"He's in a warehouse on the edge of town. One of the fledglings was able to sneak in….before the fledgling was killed by the humans that's keeping Godric prisoner." Venus explained. "It's only humans guarding the place so we can easily take them down."

"Venus, violence is not always the answer." Knox spoke calmly towards the female blonde.

"Violence IS the answer Knox! Godric has been kept prisoner by them for over two months now! He is probably just _dying _to get a drink."

"Um…if I may interrupt," I spoke, causing the three vampires to look at me. "But who is Godric? The way you talk of him, it seems he's your…well…God or something like that."

"Well, in a way he is." Vladimir replied. "Godric the oldest vampire on the earth. He was the first vampire created by God."

I was taken back. "Wait….so God _does _exist?"

"Of course he exists you stupid human." Venus hissed and Vladimir gave her a look. "Godric is our King, our maker."

"Actually, Russell is one of Godric's fledglings, which explains why Russell is over 1000 years old." Knox added. "Godric has been around since the beginning of time. He is very old."

"Now that that's out of the way, how do we agree on rescuing him from the humans?" Venus asks.

"I have a suggestion." I spoke. "Why don't I go in? I can get a fake ID and everything and I'd have him out of there in an hour tops."

"I do not think it is a good idea." Vladimir shook his head.

"Why do you want to help human?" Venus questioned with an annoyed look.

I sighed. "I owe you….all of you for allowing Rachel and I to stay here. I don't like being in debt to anyone."

The vampires all exchanged glances and then turned back to me. "Alright, we have a plan."

….

I unscrewed the last screw from the vent and I crawled into the ventilation system. I crawled along and up and came to an open vent where I heard a man talking.

"You must be thirsty vampire." A man chuckled. "Haven't fed for two months. I bet you're just _dying _to sink your teeth into a human."

I crawled along the vent more and then came to another, kicking it open and jumping out. I landed on my feet and then glanced around the corner, seeing a man with a rifle sitting outside the door. I composed myself and then walked towards him. "Hey dude, your shift's over."

"Wha? The boss said we had to have two men at the same time to guard that blood-sucker."

"The boss said it was alright if I took the shift for a while. Tell that to your buddy also." I replied.

The man nodded and told his buddy inside that their shift was over and the two left. Once they were gone, I went into the room and shut the door, locking it. I turned to the vampire and gasped quietly.

He couldn't have been any older than me. Seriously, he looked my age. He had dark hair, warm blue eyes and his deathly pale skin looked sickly. The silver chains around his neck and arms had burned severely into his skin.

So this was Godric.

I hurried over to the vampire and gently, began pulling the silver chains off his form. He groaned a slight bit as the chains detached from his skin. I was just pulling the ones off his neck when he spoke to me. "Who are you?" he questioned, in a curious voice.

"My friends call me Shell; I'm here to get you the hell out of here." I replied. "Ew…." I made a small noise of disgust when I had pulled some skin off and dropped the chains to the side. "We have an hour until sunrise, so we have to hurry. Your name is Godric, King of the Vampires."

He chuckled a little bit in that boyish voice of his. "You must be friends with us vampires."

"Eh, some." I shrugged and pulled the last of the chains off. "Alright, let's get out of here. We can use the vents and-."

"I can't." Godric interrupted, looking at me. "I have not fed in two months and I am too weak to move."

_Fuck. And how am I supposed to give him-ooooohhhhhh…._I mentally realized and then knelt down, bringing my dagger out. "Which to you prefer, the neck or wrist?"

Godric shook his head, making me furrow my brows. "You need to leave, before the humans figure out what you are doing."

"Godric, I didn't come all this way just to leave you. Whether or not I have to force you, you're coming with me." I put the dagger to the side of my neck and sliced into the skin. I winced a little as slight pain erupted in my neck from the cut. "You need to drink….please…"

He stared at me for a moment before he weakly pushed himself towards me and brushed the long, dark locks away from my neck. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he got closer and then hesitated. "I do not wish to harm you."

"You won't, I've been bitten before. I know what it feels like." I spoke quietly.

As soon as he placed his lips over the cut, his fangs pierced the skin and I slightly jerked from the pain as he drank. It wasn't actually as painful as I thought it would be, not that I would ever think I would meet the king of vampires and have to give him my blood. I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering sigh as a numbness sensation washed over me and the pain faded away.

His right hand held the back of my neck to keep me in place while the other had a firm grip on my shoulder. I became light-headed and as soon as I thought I was going to pass out, his fangs retreated from my skin and he licked over the wound and bite marks, healing them.

Godric pulled away from me completely and his skin was back to its normal paleness, along with the marks from the silver chains completely gone. I put a hang to my neck, massaging it gently. "Don't you need more than that?"

"I require little blood to survive." He replied and helped me stand. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

"No problem." I spoke and sighed, looking at my watch. "Alright, we got 10 minutes until sunrise. Let's get out of here."

He hoisted me up into the ventilation system first and then climbed in behind me. I got out my cell phone and called Vladimir.

_"Yes?" _

"Hey it's me. I got him; we're on our way out now." I replied, looking both ways and then going left with Godric crawling behind me. "Get here as soon as possible. The sun's coming up in ten minutes tops."

_"We'll be there in five." _Vladimir replied and hung up.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and we arrived at the outside opening that I came to. "Alright, the coast's clear. Let's go." I crawled out first and then helped Godric out and up onto his feet.

And that's when we both heard the cocking of guns.

I slowly turned around and saw that both of us were surrounded by men with guns, possibly wooden or silver bullets. "Oh fuck…." I swore.

"'Oh fuck' is right little lady." A man, the boss I assumed, spoke.

"Get behind me." I shoved Godric behind me, standing in front of him protectively. "Why do you need him? What could you possibly need him for, except for leaving him prisoner in a room, with no feedings?"

"We're experimenting." A second man replied. "Since that vampire is the king of all vampires, we were figuring out if he would die, then the rest of the vampires would die."

"It doesn't work that way." Godric spoke. "Not every vampire is-."

"Shut your mouth _vampire_." A third man snarled, pointing his gun at Godric's head.

I suddenly saw light in the sky and gasped as I looked up. The sun was rising over the horizon. _Come on Vladimir, you need to get here quick! _I thought and then quickly took off my coat. "Cover yourself with this!" I threw the coat at Godric and then brought out my gun.

Gunshots rang out and one pierced my shoulder, thigh and hand. I screamed, immediately going to clutch my wounds and brought out my dagger, throwing it at the boss. It plunged right into his head and he fell dead to the ground. "Hmm, maybe I should invest in knife throwing….ah fuck…" I muttered and grimaced.

Suddenly, that's when Vladimir arrived with two blankets. "Get in the car!" he shouted, snarling at the men. I made sure Godric was covered from the sun and guided him to the car, opened the back door and put him inside.

"Vladimir!" I shouted his name as I got into the front seat. Vladimir rushed over at vampire speed and got in the back with Godric, using the blankets to cover both of them. I shut my door, started the car and drove off. The men behind us disappeared a few moments later and once we were on the road, I sighed in relief. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes." Vladimir replied, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket. "Godric?"

"I am alright." Godric replied also.

I sighed once again in relief and winced loudly. "Crap…." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Vladimir asks.

"Nothing, I'm just bleeding all over your car."

"Do not worry about it. Let's get back to the house and we'll get everyone settled in."

I sighed. "Right…"


End file.
